Entre Colores y su Voz
by CrystalYuri18
Summary: Yuri es un joven japonés que ya no hace nada salvo pintar y dibujar, o al menos era así hasta que un misterioso hombre de cabello blanco aparece para poner su mundo de cabeza. ¿Cúal es la razón por la que Yuri solo vive para pintar? ¿Quien es Viktor en verdad? ¿Podrá ayudar a Yuri? ¿O este se quedará encerrado en su coraza, perdido en el pasado? Romance/ BL/Drama/sobrenatural. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Buenas! Aqui CrystalYuri reportandose con una nueva historia. Luego de escuchar algunas canciones no pude contenerme. Espero les guste n_n intentaré actualizar seguido, por ahora este es solo la introducción a la historia. Quería ver que tal me iba ya que hace mucho no escribo un longfic ¡Deseenme suerte!**_

* * *

 **Entre Colores y Su Voz**

Siempre hubo un color para todo en su vida:

La tristeza fue azul, la alegría fue amarilla, la calidez fue naranja, la esperanza verde, el dolor negro, la desesperación gris…

Su mano se movía con avidez sobre la hoja, cambiando de color conforme lo necesitara, a su lado la caja de lápices descansaba abierta y hecha un caos. Esa fresca mañana de primavera solo le importaba el mirador y el paisaje poblado de árboles de cerezo en flor que podía ver desde su lugar en una de las muchas bancas de allí.

En su arte Yuri encontraba color para las cosas que no sabía expresar en palabras, siempre había sido torpe a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, pero en sus dibujos no hacía falta la elocuencia, solo necesitaba sus herramientas y su paleta de colores lista. Entonces cobraban vida la esperanza y la alegría, la tristeza y el dolor.

Era imposible apartarse del trabajo una vez empezaba a verter los colores en el mismo, el mundo tal y como lo veía se transformaba y tomaba forma tangible para el resto. Pintaba con el alma y el corazón en ello, sostenía el lápiz o pincel hasta que sus dedos dolían y se acalambraban, pero siempre podía mirar el resultado y sonreír.

Siempre podía mirar el resultado e ignorar la vocecita que seguía gritando en su interior, anhelando algo imposible.

El azul predominaba en esa mañana en su dibujo pues el cielo estaba despejado de cualquier nube caprichosa, los ojos castaños iban a levantar la mirada para revisar el paisaje una vez más, cuando se detuvieron a medio camino, una voz lo detuvo.

El lápiz quedó a medio camino entre el aire y la hoja, el impacto que esa voz tuvo en el chico de cabello negro fue tal que se quedó petrificado en su lugar, la voz masculina rompiendo el silencio era suave, profunda y extrañamente alegre… no conocía el idioma en el cual cantaba, pero daba igual, no podía evitar perderse en la melodía.

Sin atreverse a levantar la mirada por temor a ser descubierto, comenzó a bocetar en el paisaje terminado a medias, los trazos sueltos que seguían a la voz dieron forma a un ángel que estaba de espaldas y cuyo rostro estaba oculto, pero tenía el cabello largo rubio claro, y unas impresionantes alas de color blanco, en el papel el ángel había dominado todo de repente… al igual que la voz que terminaba de cantar.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que continuara, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir pintando… un dibujo de tonos simples había pasado a vibrar con colores brillantes y caóticos, Yuri no podía creerlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había pintado algo tan bonito.

Estaba tan concentrado que no notó los pasos que se acercaban, solo lamentó que la voz hubiera dejado de cantar.

—Ah… está muy bonito. Felicitaciones. — Soltó una voz despreocupada tras él ¡Era la misma! Volteó a verlo, pero cuando lo hizo solo pudo verlo alejarse, vestía con traje, tenía el cabello corto y blanco, era alto, esbelto y de andar elegante. Yuri tragó pesado intentando reunir el valor necesario para hablar, sin saber lo mucho que cambiaría su vida al hacerlo.

— ¡G-Gracias! —Incluso si había sido entrecortado había logrado dar su agradecimiento, el extraño de la bella voz lo miró por sobre el hombro, tenía ojos azules y una sonrisa que podría poner al mundo a sus pies. Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente haciendo que el japonés, rojo como la grana, casi se cayera de su asiento.

—De nada. —Respondió el joven desconocido antes de seguir con su camino.

Su espalda alejándose entre la multitud y los pétalos de cerezo le dieron a Yuri una nueva imagen que plasmar en sus lienzos, sin saber que no sería la última.

Pasaría una semana antes de que lo volviera a ver.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: A partir de ahora añadiré al pie de cada capítulo una aclaración sobre los materiales que usa Yuri para pintar o dibujar en el episodio, así que si tienen dudas respecto a lo que hace Yuri o les interesa saber un poco de dibujo y pintura pueden leerlo. A mí misma me gusta dibujar (solo lo hago por hobby, para darles un ejemplo el dibujo de Viktor que es portada del fic es obra mía) así que sé un poco del tema (igual me iré informando en caso de no saber bien algo) pues solo eso. ¡Espero les guste el capi! n_n**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Lluvia Oportuna**

Habían pasado días desde la última vez que Yuri había visto al hombre de cabello blanco, era una lástima… había creído que si volvía al mismo lugar podría escucharlo otra vez.

Estaba nublado y algo fresco para ser primavera, así que no había mucha gente en el mirador, lo cual era agradable y molesto en partes iguales.

Agradable porque podía pintar a gusto sin mucho ruido, molesto porque tanto silencio podía ser un poco desolador… y había menos chances de oír esa voz de nuevo.

" _Realmente fue ingenuo de mi parte pensar que por volver al mismo sitio lo vería otra vez"_ Pensó hurgando en la caja de pasteles mientras intentaba dar con el tono azul.

—Oh… claro. —Tomó el paño que había llevado consigo (alguna vez había sido blanco, pero ahora lucía tantos colores imposibles de lavar que era una obra de arte en sí mismo) y se limpió las manos de los restos del pastel celeste que había sostenido antes, solo entonces tomó el azul, si no se limpiaba los dedos corría riesgo de contaminar el color con los restos del anterior. Le había pasado antes y el resultado nunca era bonito.

Dibujó un par de líneas azules intentando simular el mar, pero no estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado, debería seguir trabajando… esfumó un poco los colores usando sus dedos y ahí le gustó un poco más.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se subía las gafas que seguían insistiendo en resbalar por su nariz, sin darse cuenta de la gran línea azul que había dejado a lo largo de la misma, como si hubiera pensando en ponerse pintura de guerra pero se hubiera arrepentido a mitad de camino.

Una gota intrusa cayó en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que un trueno retumbaba en la distancia ¡Oh no! ¡Y él que no había llevado paraguas! Comenzó a guardar todo apresuradamente en su mochila antes de que empezara a llover de verdad, las gruesas gotas de agua anunciaban que pronto tendría lugar un aguacero.

—Ahhhhhhhhh ¡Sabía que era mala idea venir hoy! — Exclamó tomando la libreta, una sombra alta lo cubrió y escuchó el típico sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra un paraguas, parpadeó confundido ¿Quién…?

—Sería una pena que un dibujo tan bonito se arruine por el agua. —¡Era…! Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa. —Buenas tardes. —Era el hombre de cabello blanco, llevaba un abrigo elegante y su paraguas negro era lo que lo escudaba de la lluvia que ahora empezaba a caer con fuerza.

—B-Buenas. — respondió con timidez ¡Pero qué idiota! ¡El hombre se estaba mojando por su culpa! Se apresuró a ponerse en pie desatando el conocido dolor en su pierna izquierda, dolor que no lo había abandonado en los últimos dos años.

Terminó de guardar todo y volteó a ver a quien le había evitado que se mojaran todas sus cosas.

—Gracias por eso, ya puede cubrirse tranquilo, no quisiera que se enferme por culpa mía. —El cabello blanco ya parecía húmedo y el saco café presentaba grandes manchas oscuras.

—¿Eh? No pasa nada, el paraguas es lo bastante grande como para cubrirnos a los dos. Por lo menos puedo acompañarte hasta que encontremos algún techo. —Dijo, parándose a su lado. — ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Viktor Nikiforov. —Extranjero… por su nombre seguramente era de Rusia, eso explicaba su acento ¿Quizás antes cantaba en ruso?

—Soy Yuri, Katsuki Yuri. — Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar, al inicio Viktor parecía adelantarse de a momentos, pero pronto amoldó su paso al del japonés que había decidido acompañar por algún motivo. A pesar de su amabilidad a Yuri le daba un poco de vergüenza caminar tan despacio, se le hacía algo más difícil en los días húmedos.

—¿Siempre dibujas en ese lugar? Es que el otro día te vi en el mismo lugar con otra libreta. — Comentó Viktor con una sonrisa repleta de curiosidad.

—Oh eso… a veces sí, es que es bastante tranquilo y hay mucha luz y una buena vista… aunque transportar los materiales puede ser incomodo. —Señaló con la cabeza su mochila llena a reventar, se sentía algo torpe intentando hablar con el ruso, pero si lo incomodaba o aburría, Viktor no lo demostraba en absoluto.

—Por cierto… —Comenzó a decir el ruso.

—¿Mh?

—La línea azul en tu nariz ¿También es por arte? — Preguntó conteniendo la risa.

—¡¿Línea?! —¡Hay no! ¡Seguro se la había hecho mientras pintaba! Rojo como un tomate y con las risas de Viktor de fondo, trató de limpiar la mancha con la manga de su chaqueta.

—¿Entonces solo eran gajes del oficio? — Comentó Viktor aún con una sonrisa divertida.

—Algo así… si dibujas mucho siempre terminas manchado. —Respondió aún rojo pero tratando de reír para disimular mejor.

Siguieron conversando de forma animada buena parte del camino, incluso cuando la lluvia no hacía más que aumentar ninguno parecía haberse enterado.

Demasiado pronto llegaron a una zona algo más concurrida, varios negocios estaban abiertos y la parada de autobús estaba al final de la calle.

Yuri soltó un suspiro resignado, allí se terminaba la conversación.

—Bueno, ahí está la parada, será mejor que me apresure antes de que el bus me deje plantado. — Dio un paso para apartarse de la protección del paraguas del albino, cuando este le siguió un momento más. —¿Eh? — Viktor estaba allí con el brazo extendido, aún cubriéndolo de la lluvia y su otra mano estaba posada en su barbilla como si considerara un asunto de grandísima importancia.

—Mhhh… —Teatralmente asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con algún conferencista invisible, Yuri no entendía nada y se quedó viéndolo con cara de confusión. —¡Decidido! —Exclamó de golpe, poniendo el paraguas en la mano del aún confundido Yuri.

—¿E-Eh? Pero ¡Te vas a mojar! ¡No puedo llevármelo! —Protestó cuando al fin entendió de que iba todo ¿Por qué le daba su paraguas a un tipo que acababa de conocer?

—Si no lo llevas te mojarás apenas bajes del autobús y entonces mis esfuerzos por preservar esa pintura habrán sido para nada. — Su tono era alegre y una sonrisa confiada estaba pintada en sus labios, por otro lado Yuri era la imagen viva de la confusión, incluso sus gafas habían resbalado un poco por su nariz.

—Aprecio el gesto, de verdad, pero no puedo permitirlo. Ya me has acompañado bastante y no sería correcto. — Sin embargo Viktor dio un paso hacia atrás, poniéndose a cubierto bajo el techo de una tienda.

—Mhhh… lo que te preocupa es que vaya a mojarme por tu culpa ¿Verdad? ¿Siempre eres tan complicado con todo? — Se cruzó de brazos tildando la cabeza a un lado como si mirara una pintura curiosa que no acabase de entender del todo. —¡Ya! — ¡No había caso! Viktor parecía ir por su cuenta sin que Yuri tuviese ni voz ni voto ¡No era que quisiera hacer las cosas complicadas! Simplemente no podía quedarse con algo que no le pertenecía. —Si no me mojo no habrá excusas. — Y como si eso resolviera todos los problemas del mundo, volteó hacia la tienda.

—¡Espera un…! — Ya era tarde, Viktor se había perdido detrás de las puertas automáticas. —Momento…. —Terminó de decir en vano. Vio a través de la vidriera como el ruso iba a un rincón, tomaba algo, se apresuraba a la caja, pagaba y volvía a salir. Todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Listo! — Tenía un paraguas en el brazo, parecía ser transparente. —Ahora no tienes excusa. No me mojaré y podrás llevarte eso y no pescar una pulmonía. — Hablaba tan satisfecho de si mismo que Yuri no pudo más que soltar un suspiro y rendirse.

—Está bien, gracias… — Sonrió algo sonrojado e incomodo, pero extrañamente feliz, no todos los días se cruzaba uno con un desconocido que fuera tan… ehhhhm "tercamente amable".

—¡De nada! — Satisfecho Viktor abrió su paraguas recién comprado revelando una sorpresa que los dejó de piedra a ambos.

En el material transparente había varias imágenes: un hueso, una correa, una pelotita y un perro café de pelaje rizado y grandes ojos oscuros.

—Ehhhhhm…— ¿Debería ofrecerse a llevar ese? Seguramente su hermana se reiría de él si llegaba a la casa con eso, pero podía inventarse algo (como que no tenía dinero para otro o alguna cosa así). —Viktor…

—¡Amazing! —Exclamó el ruso con ojos brillantes de alegría. —¡Es igualito a Makachin! — Giró el paraguas para ver mejor los dibujos y luego, feliz de la vida, se lo colocó sobre el hombro como si fuera un accesorio de última moda. El contraste entre su traje y el paraguas era tan discordante que resultaba divertido.

Yuri iba a decir algo pero…

—¡VIKTOR! ¡A VER SI DEJAS DE PERDER EL TIEMPO, YAKOV TE BUSCA!

—¡WAH! — Yuri dio un salto de pura sorpresa, el grito parecía provenir de un adolescente rubio al otro lado de la calle, usaba el cabello largo por los hombros, llevaba un paraguas estampado de animal print y tenía una expresión de esas que juras agrian la leche y hacen llorar bebés.

—¡Hoooooooooola! —Viktor levantó el brazo y saludó animadamente al chico, obviamente lo conocía…

—¡NO ES HORA DE ANDAR DE TURISTA! ¡YAKOV ESTA CAMINANDO POR LAS PAREDES DE LOS NERVIOS! No es que me importe pero luego es a mí a quien molesta… — Lo último no fue audible para nadie salvo si mismo.

—¡Sí, sí ya voy! — Viktor simplemente miró al joven japonés —Ya me atraparon. Cuídate y que te vaya bien, Yuri Katsuki. —Con un gesto de despedida comenzó a caminar en dirección al adolescente gruñón que no dejaba de golpear el suelo con la punta del pie.

Yuri solo lo veía alejarse, si no decía algo quizás no volvieran a cruzarse de nuevo, y no quería eso… quería hablarle de nuevo. Tragó pesado y, sin entender bien el porqué, dio un paso tras Viktor.

—Esto… ¡Viktor! — El albino lo miró por encima del hombro, notó que detrás de él, el chico rubio fruncía tanto el ceño que parecía tener una sola ceja. —Suelo estar mucho en el mirador ¡Te devolveré tu paraguas si te veo de nuevo! Gracias por prestármelo.— Viktor simplemente le regresó una sonrisa enorme y por un momento fue como si el sol hubiera salido de nuevo.

—De nada, nos vemos. — Dicho esto, cruzó la calle girando su paraguas y caminando con tal gracia que no le habría sorprendido verlo bailar "I'm singing in the rain! (y cantarlo ya que estaba).

Aún sin creerse del todo el encuentro que acababa de tener lugar, Yuri se dirigió a la parada del autobús, listo para emprender el camino a casa. Incluso aunque la pierna le punzaba un poco, no podía borrar la sonrisa tonta de su cara.

* * *

El rubio no dejaba de mirar con reproche a Viktor, por mucho que lo respetase no podía comprender su actitud.

— ¿Acaso quieres meterte en más problemas? —Espetó irritado, lo había buscado por todas partes.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Se excusó el imbécil con voz cantarina.

—"No sé de qué me hablas" — Lo imitó en falsete. —¡Claro, y yo nací ayer!

— ¡WOW! ¡Eres el bebé más raro del mundo! Jajajajajajaja

—¡Deja de reírte y tomate las cosas en serio por una vez! ¡Vas a meterte en problemas de nuevo! ¡Ya te dieron una advertencia! — ¡Si que era cabeza dura! —¿O vas a meterte en más líos por esa cosa?

—Solo me lo crucé y quise hablarle, no hay daño en ello.

—¿Si? No creo que Yakov opine lo mismo… en serio Viktor, no metas la pata otra vez… hay reglas.

Sin embargo el muchacho no recibió respuesta de su compañero, quien parecía mucho más interesado en su nueva sombrilla que en lo que le estaba diciendo. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto y preocupado, ojala Yakov le aclarara las ideas… antes de que se metiera en más líos. De reojo vio como el cuatro ojos se metía al bus, ojala Viktor no lo encontrara otra vez.

…

Esas cosas no podían terminar bien.

* * *

 _ **GLOSARIO:**_

 _ **Pasteles**_ _ **:**_ **barras de colores en polvo presadas, muy similares a la tiza, contienen pigmentos mucho más concentrados que dan como resultado colores muy vividos, vienen de diferentes tonalidades y en versión barra y lápiz (para los detalles más delicados). Se caracterizan por la intensidad del color, el cuál puede ser muy suave o bastante oscuro, además de que son fáciles de esfumar ¡Basta con los dedos! Sin embargo se necesitan hojas de alto gramaje (con una textura llena de… ehhhm "agujeritos" coffcofftremenda** **explicacióncientíficacoffcoff** **) para que el polvillo quede adherido, además los colores tienden a "contaminarse" provocando que se oscurezcan o ensucien, por eso es importante limpiar los pasteles y nuestras manos al manipularlos. Y como los pasteles no pueden mezclarse como los acrílicos u óleos, el degrade de colores debe ser visual (o sea pintando los diferentes tonos muy cerca unos de otros para engañar a la vista desde lejos) además jugar con el tono del papel vs los colores a usar es importante e interesante de hacer.**

 **Son muy divertidos de usar, pero tienen sus trucos complicados, yo aún no los domino bien XD**

 **Si les interesa, les recomiendo buscar info en youtube o google ¡Hay trabajos preciosos hechos con estos materiales!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ¡CrystalYuri cambio y fuera!**


End file.
